


Have a Drink on Me

by lshank017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Castiel, Slow Build, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lshank017/pseuds/lshank017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester needs a fine arts class in order to graduate.  He's in luck.  There's a History of Rock & Roll survey class that fits his schedule.  A one credit easy A.  Or so he plans.  Turns out, the handsome stranger that has been frequenting the coffee shop for the last month is his professor.   Awkwardness abounds as Dean and Dr. Novak learn there's more to their student-teacher relationship than either of them planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins my first foray into writing Destiel fiction. Be prepared for fluff, minimal angst, smut, and lots of music references.

Dean Winchester leaned against the counter of the quiet coffee shop.  Enjoying the warmth of the early September sun, he paged through the catalogue in front of him.

“When do classes start again?” 

 “Seriously?” Chuck replied frantically, his eyes snapping up from the magazine he had been reading.  “Tomorrow; we start tomorrow!  How do you not have your schedule finalized yet?” 

“Dude, chill.  I just need one class.  One of my electives got cancelled so I need to pick something else,” Dean assured him.  His green eyes scanned over a computer print-out on the counter “I still haven’t taken a class that counts as a fine arts class.”

“You?  In a fine arts class?  Come on Dean really?” 

“Yeah Chuck, it’s kind of a requirement.  I’d like to eventually be done with this place you know.” 

“It’s just that I don’t really see you as the arts type.  You have the attention span of a toddler in the presence of a shiny object.”

“Thank you for that vote of confidence dude,” Dean scoffed, flipping over pages in the catalogue.  “I like music.  Music classes count right?”

“What like, instrument classes?” Chuck asked, wiping down the espresso machine. 

“Not really,” Dean mused “What about a history class?”

 “I’ll refer you to my shiny object argument.  I doubt you’d enjoy having to read and write on a regular basis.  I also doubt they offer a class on 1970s classic rock which, I might point out, is all you ever listen to.”  

“As it so happens smartass, there is a history of rock & roll class listed right here,” Dean jabbed his finger at the page.  “It’s a perfect fit for my schedule and meets the requirement I need to get the heck outta dodge.  It’s a one credit survey class, an almost guaranteed A.”

“Well good luck with that,” Chuck replied as Dean leaned over to fill in the form to add the class to his schedule.  “Maybe your _lover-boy_ teaches the class…”

 “Shut your hole,” Dean said through gritted teeth, glowering at Chuck.  He stole a glance over to the large, square table towards the middle of the shop and tried to keep himself from blushing.

“You’ve had a thing for this dude since he started showing up a month ago,” Chuck point out.  “You could just ask him out.”

While Dean had been out of the closet for most of his college career he generally spent most of his time in and out of relationships. His method was more one of “love ’em and leave ’em,” no one relationship lasting for longer than a few weeks.  This was the first time Chuck has seen Dean hesitate about pursuing someone he found interesting.

“Drop it dude.  I’m sure he teaches something stuffy like…philosophy of the trench coat in modern literature or something equally lame,” Dean said, turning back to Chuck.  “Mind if I take off a little early?  It’s pretty dead and Anna should be here in twenty minutes.  I wanna drop this form off before it’s a total zoo in the morning.”

Chuck waved a hand at Dean “No problem man.  I’ll see you at home.”

“Thanks dude.  I’ll grab some beer on the way home.”  Dean shrugged out of his apron and threw it in the basket underneath the counter, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

+

Castiel Novak sat with his laptop, surrounded by stacks of papers and books.  Running a hand through his dark, messy hair, he shifted in the chair and continued chewing on his pen.  He should really have gotten this syllabus straightened out last week rather than the day before classes started.

Sighing to himself, he stood up and walked towards the counter.  “Could I get a refill on this please?” he asked, handing his mug to Chuck. 

“Sure thing,” Chuck replied, turning to the coffee pot, smirking slightly. 

Handing the mug back to Castiel, Chuck shook his head as the other man tried to hand him the money for the refill, “On the house.  You’ve earned it with the amount of time you’ve been here lately.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, looking around the brightly lit shop. 

The coffee shop doubled as a used book store with an upstairs loft area for customers to browse books and read.  He often found himself wandering past the cases and occasionally picked up a paperback or two.

“Are you new to town?” Chuck asked innocently. “Haven’t seen you around before…”

“I just recently accepted a position at the University.  I have been trying to get things in order before classes start tomorrow.”

“Oh really? What subject are you teaching?”

“I will be an adjunct professor in the music department,” Castiel replied, taking a sip from his coffee.  “I teach music history.”

Chuck’s eyes grew wide and he smiled at the professor.  “That sounds really great.  I hope your semester goes well.”

Castiel smiled slightly, thanked Chuck for the coffee, and returned to his half-finished syllabus.

+

As Chuck turned back towards the coffee bar, the door chimed.  Anna Milton walked in, slipped behind the counter and stared at Chuck, who was still smiling oddly. 

“What’s with you?” She asked, slipping into her apron and logging into the time clock on the computer. 

“Nothing.  Just some of the most entertaining news I’ve heard in a while,” he replied shaking his head and laughing.

“Whatever Chuck,” Anna laughed and turned to pour herself some coffee.  “Where’s Dean?  I thought he worked today?”

“You just missed him.  He took off early to turn in a form at school.  He’s taking a music history class now,” Chuck announced.  “And our mystery man over there just happens to be a new music professor.”

Anna’s eyes widened, “Trench-coat is a music professor?  Who knew?  I figured literature or Latin,” she said, peering around the espresso machine to spy on the handsome stranger.

“It’s going to be very interesting around here if that guy turns out to be Dean’s new professor,” Chuck smirked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the coffee shop is a shout-out to my very first barista job. Sadly, the shop isn’t in business anymore but damn did I become the world’s most creative drink maker in that place.

Dean walked down the stairs of the administration building heading towards the shiny black Chevy Impala in the parking lot.

Driving towards the center of town, Dean turned up his music and thought about his new class selection.  Chuck was right when he said that Dean wasn’t usually one for academics.  His passion lay in fixing and learning about cars.  He flourished in those classes but had admittedly struggled in the others. 

However, Dean did love music.  And while it was true that he was devoted to his love of classic rock, he also kept the guitar he had had since high school in the closet in his bedroom.  Dean only played it and worked on songs he had written when he was sure the house was empty.  He was self-conscious about his music, not wanting compromise his tough-guy façade. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and headed in towards the liquor department.  Reaching into the cooler, he grabbed a 12 pack of the beer he and Chuck could both agreed on. 

As he steered down the wine aisle towards the register, Dean saw a familiar disheveled head of dark hair and trench coat. 

Castiel was holding a bottle of red wine, a look of concentration on his face as he read the label. 

Dean stopped dead, thoughts whirling in his head.

_“Should I talk to him?  Ugh, no I’ll look like an idiot.  What do this guy and I even have in common? I doubt he’d even recognize me from the shop”_

Dean’s felt his heart skip as the man suddenly looked up, bright blue eyes locking with his.

+

Castiel, suddenly aware he wasn’t alone, looked up.  He turned and smiled at Dean, “Hello.”

“Uh…he-hey,” Dean stammered.

“You work at the coffee shop correct?  I've been there rather frequently,” Castiel asked.

“Yeah  Books & Brew.  You drink an awful lot of coffee dude,” Dean blurted out, immediately looking embarrassed.

Castiel laughed, surprising Dean, “That will happen when you take a lecturer position at a University and need to craft a curriculum on very short notice.”

 “Oh yeah?  What department?” Dean asked, looking curious. 

 “I’ll be teaching for the music department.  Mostly history classes,” Castiel replied, adjusting the bag slung across his shoulder.  “I was actuallyfinishing up a few last minute things for my classes at the coffee shop but I realized would probably get more work done at home.”

Dean’s eyes widened.  “W-Wow, that’s cool.  Good luck with that man, I’m sure you’ll do…great,” Dean managed to get out. “Guess we won’t be seeing you around the shop much huh?”

Castiel found himself amused by the younger man’s adorable state of mild panic.  He had definitely noticed the barista during the many hours he had logged at Books & Brew.  Castiel had been out of the dating loop for quite sometime. His now over long-term relationship had seen to that. And while it was most likely not the best idea to take up dating a guy that worked at favorite haunt of his, that didn’t mean he couldn’t blow off some steam.

“I’m sure I’ll stop by to grade papers occasionally,” Castiel smiled again, looking Dean up and down quickly, and added “I am very fond of the atmosphere.”

Dean blinked at the older man and quickly grabbed the case of beer as it threatened to slide out of his arms. 

 “Well, I should be going.  These classes aren’t going to plan themselves,” Castiel smirked and stuck out his hand.  “I’m Castiel Novak.”

Dean shifted the box and took the other man’s hand, “Dean.  Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.  I’m sure I will see you around,” Castiel said and released Dean’s hand with a quick squeeze. He smiled again, turned, and walked towards the register.

Pulling out his wallet, he paid for his bottle of cabernet sauvignon and headed out of the store.  Smiling to himself, he climbed behind the wheel of his Jeep.

 _“Well,”_ he thought _. “That was enjoyable.  Too bad I won’t be seeing him as frequently…although I could just grade everything at the coffee shop…”_

+

Dean continued to stand in the aisle, staring after the professor like he was hypnotized.  A few seconds later, he shook his head as if to clear it. 

What Chuck had said earlier that afternoon was true, Dean had developed a crush on the stranger who had begun appearing in their shop in the beginning of August.  Dean had figured the older man taught something academic.  He generally saw him sitting with stacks of papers, glasses perched on his nose.  He drank at least 3 cups of coffee every time he came in and had this annoyingly attractive habit of running his hand through his messy dark hair.  Dean also never saw the man without his khaki colored trench coat, hence the nickname Chuck and Anna had bestowed upon him.  Dean hadn’t spoken to him much, but was pleasantly surprised at how low and gravelly the man’s voice was.  It did interesting things for Dean’s…imagination. Needless to say, Castiel’s voice may have had a starring role in one or two late night session of “alone-time.”

And now he knew his name.  And that he was a professor.  Of music history.  The subject of the class in which Dean had just enrolled.  

“Shit,” Dean muttered and shifted the box again.  He made his way to the register, praying enough time had passed that Castiel had left. 

To his relief, the coast was clear.  His mind was racing as he paid for his beer and walked out to the Impala.  He was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined Castiel checking him out, even if it was lightning quick. 

Dean thought to himself, _No way this guy has even remotely thought about this.  I’m losing my mind.  I really need to get laid soon…_

If Castiel was indeed teaching the class Dean had just added, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel found himself smiling all the way home.  He was new to town and hadn’t done much but work on preparing his classes but his time at the coffee shop had turned out to be productive, especially after the run-in in the liquor store.

As he pulled into the garage of his apartment, Castiel’s phone began to ring.  He looked at the display and sighed.  It was his brother.

“Hello Gabriel,” he answered, already feeling exasperated.  He was sure his brother was calling to harass him about something unimportant.

“Well hello to you too baby brother!” Gabriel crowed from the other end of the line. “You don’t sound thrilled to hear from me, I’m hurt.”

“It’s the night before my classes start and I am not exactly fully prepared,” Cas replied, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he wrestled his bag from the passenger seat and closed the driver side door while trying not to drop his bottle of wine.

“That’s not like you Castiel.  You’re the poster boy for anal retentiveness.  You’re distracted by some guy aren’t you?  Some adorable little co-ed with wide innocent eyes and a mouth you want wrapped aroun-”

“Enough Gabriel,” Castiel barked at his brother, his ears turning red as he put his keys in the lock and stumbled into the kitchen.  He was used to his brother’s innuendos but this one was hitting a little too close to home for his liking.  “What do you want exactly?”

“Wow, so cold Cassie.  I actually just called to see how you were settling into the new place and how the new position is coming along,” Gabriel replied, sounding sincere.  

“You absolutely are not.  You are calling to check up on me.”

Gabriel sighed, “Fine.  I have some concern for my heart-broken baby brother.  Well, that and I want any sordid tales of debauchery you may have acquired from your time as a professor.”

“I haven’t even taught a class here yet Gabriel.  I am perfectly fine barring the fact that you are keeping me from my work,” Castiel reminded him pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, attempting to stave off his on-coming headache.  He had a lot of work to do before he could call it a day and this conversation was not going to derail that.

While Gabriel was genuinely concerned about his brother, Castiel did not appreciate the reminder.  He and his boyfriend Balthazar had called it quits after nearly two years.  It had not ended well when Castiel came home from a late night in the library to find Balthazar in bed.  With another man…and a woman. 

The blowout the followed ended in shouting, tears, and hurt feelings and when Castiel has accepted the position at the University a few days later he bought the apartment, packed his things, and moved out.  Balthazar, mercifully, had left immediately after the incident and giving Castiel his space.

“I can take a hint bro.  I’ll leave you to it.  Just remember to have some fun otherwise it’ll fall off and turn to dust!  Later dude!” Gabriel joked.

“Goodbye Gabriel.”

Castiel placed his phone on the counter and walked to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Returning to the kitchen he opened a drawer, found a corkscrew and popped the cork.  He situated himself, the wine, and his laptop at the table in his kitchen.  Bringing up the syllabus on the screen, he hoped that he would finish it before the bottle or tomorrow’s 9:00 am class would come far too soon.

+

Dean walked up the stairs to the apartment he and Chuck shared.  They had met their first year of school in an English composition course, and became close friends when they realize that they were both a little older than an average freshman.  Dean had started school at the age of 24 after working to pay for his brother Sam’s first few years until the kid had racked up enough scholarships to cover his expenses after their parents died while they were in high school.  Now Sam was away at Stanford, using that giant brain of his on a law degree.  He visited every few months but Dean really found himself missing his brother. 

Dean hadn’t minded delaying school all that much.  He worked for Bobby, family friend and surrogate father to the Winchester boys.  Bobby owned a body-shop in town and had taught Dean to fix cars when he and Sam came to live with him.  After Sam was accepted to Stanford, Bobby suggested that Dean go to school to learn the more detailed side of being a mechanic and Dean now found himself finishing his degree in automotive engineering. 

Balancing the case of beer on his knee and digging in his pockets for his keys, he replayed the scene from the store over in his head.  He found his brain repeating the phrase: “ _I am very fond of the atmosphere.”_

Dean really hoped that this Castiel guy wasn’t teaching his class tomorrow morning.  It met at 9:00 in the morning which would be challenging enough.  Pair it with this vision of a man lecturing in that voice that was made of liquid sex and Dean would be done for.  This was one of the final requirements for his degree and he would really like to do well in it.

Finally getting the door open and the beer safely inside, Dean popped one open and sat on the couch.  Flipping through the channels until he settled on an old AC/DC concert on VH-1 Classic, he waited for Chuck to return.  Dean needed to bounce this whole Professor Novak situation off of a less lust-addled brain. 

+

Castiel looked blurrily at the clock on his computer.  The display reading 12:45AM stared angrily back at him.  He had just completed his syllabus in addition the lecture notes and reading assignments he would need for the first day of classes tomorrow.

Rubbing his eyes, Castiel glanced over at the bottle of wine and found he had drank, well…, most of it. 

_“This was a terrible idea,”_ he thought to himself, organizing the books and papers he’d need for tomorrow, shutting down his computer and returning them to his bag. 

Castiel wandered, well, stumbled is more like it, to his bedroom and flopped over on to the bed, glasses in hand.  As he lay there, face smashed up against the pillows, Castiel thought back to his run in with Dean at the liquor store.  He knew that Dean was a student at the University and was in some sort of engineering.  This much he had learned from eaves dropping during his time at Books & Brew.  He highly doubted, however, that Dean Winchester would be in any of his classes.

Checking his alarm to be sure it was set for the correct time, Castiel pulled his shirt off over his head, kicked off his sweats, and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	4. Chapter 4

All Dean could see was a thin ring of blue surrounding the lust blown pupils and an unbuttoned dress shirt exposing a lightly tanned chest.  The older man was pushed up against the desk as Dean loosened his tie.  Castiel moaned as Dean pressed his lips to his neck and slid a hand into his dark messy hair. 

Dean, not taking his lips away from Castiel’s neck, reached down and began unbuckling the professor’s belt.  He began pushing his black trousers towards the floor.  Dean could see Castiel’s erection straining against the plaid of his boxers.

Dean ran his fingers along the waistband as Castiel buck his hips forward, desperate trying to gain some friction.

Dean smirked and slowly moved his hand down…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Dean jerked awake and looked around bewildered. 

Finally realizing he was in his bed and his alarm was going off, he reached towards the nightstand and slapped the snooze button. 

Dean rolled on to his back and palmed his cock through his boxers. _“Great, one more thing I have to do in the shower this morning,”_ he thought.   

He had stayed up later than planned, talking things over with Chuck and finishing off several bottles of beer.  Dean had relayed the story of the liquor store to Chuck who had told Dean to just see where it went.  The chances of Castiel being his professor were probably slim, he probably taught more classical music rather than rock & roll. 

Dean had stumbled to bed around 1:00 AM and immediately passed out.  He was hoping his dream was from the beer and conversation and NOT his subconscious trying to get his hopes up.

Rolling out of bed, Dean pulled on the navy blue flannel pajama pants he had discarded on the floor, tried his best to conceal his leftover dream-induced arousal, and wandered out into the kitchen.

Chuck, the maniac, was already awake and cooking breakfast. 

“Morning Sunshine!” Chuck greeted him cheerfully as he handed Dean a large black cup of coffee.

“Mmhhnn,” Dean grunted. 

“Do we need to take your first day of school picture?” Chuck joked as he poured milk into a bowl a cereal. Chuck was lucky enough to only have an internship for this semester, which didn’t start for another week. 

Dean took a big drink from his mug before he replied, “Bite me Chuck.”

“I’ll leave that to your new professor, big boy,” Chuck laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and padded down the hallway to the bathroom.

Showered, shaved, and dressed in his standard ensemble of a t-shirt, plaid button up, and his least ripped up pair of jeans, Dean grabbed his bag, said goodbye to Chuck, and headed to campus. 

Dean took the fact that he scored a decent parking spot on the first day as a good omen as he pulled the Impala into a spot near the Center of the Arts building. 

Dean had never been in the building outside of attending the occasional play for his Shakespeare class so it took him several minutes to find the room the class was in.  The History of Rock & Roll survey was a very popular class so it was held in a large lecture hall with rows of seats leading down towards the front of the room.

As Dean shuffled down a row towards the back, he looked down at the front of the room.  He saw a head of dark hair.  Dark, messy hair.  Which the professor was currently running his hand through. Over the back of the chair at the front desk was a khaki trench coat.

And Dean’s heart stopped. 

+

Castiel was pleased with how his morning had progressed so far.  He had woken up on time without a wine hangover, tied his tie right-side up on the first try, and had managed to remember everything he needed for his courses. 

He had briefly met with the head of his department, Dr. Crowley, who was a terrifying but brilliant composition professor.  Crowley had said he had seen a lot of promise in the articles and writing samples Castiel had submitted to the search committee which filled him with a lot of confidence.  Crowley wanted the two of them to have lunch during the week so they could further discuss some of Castiel’s work and his plans for the semester. 

Castiel was only appointed for a one-year position with the opportunity to hold a tenured position if the department was pleased with his performance as a professor. 

The fact that Crowley wanted to meet with Castiel was a very good sign, even if it made Castiel slightly dizzy with nerves. 

Now, Castiel was standing at the front of the lecture hall, setting up his presentation for his History of Rock & Roll class.  The students were filtering in, chitchatting and unzipping bags. 

He kept an eye on the clock and as soon as it hit 9:00, he announced loudly “Good morning ladies and gentlemen!  I am Professor Castiel Novak and this is Music 211 History of Rock & Roll.  If you were expecting the Opera as Drama seminar, you are most definitely in the wrong place.”

The class chuckled quietly.

“I’ll be sending the syllabus around the room in addition to the reading and assignment schedule.  I will be holding off on attendance until the end of the lecture in case any of your classmates are running late or if you decide, after reading the syllabus that this class isn’t for you.”

The rest of the class went quickly and after Castiel went through the syllabus, described his expectations, and did a brief introduction of the eras they’d be covering. 

A few people straggled in about 10 minutes into the class and thankfully, no one left in the middle of his lecture. The next thing he knew, Castiel was wrapping up the class.

“So please don’t forget to submit your reflective essays to the online dropbox by next week Wednesday.  I would like approximately 500-1,000 words on a track that has influenced your life in some way.  It can be anything as long as you can justify its importance.  Please email me or stop by during my listed office hours if you have any questions.” 

Castiel smiled what he hoped was his most million-watt grin and picked up his class list.

“This may seem a little odd but when I call your name, I’d like you to come down and check your name off my list.  This way I can match a face with a name.”

The list was a little on the long side but Castiel felt that this was a legitimately good way to make the students feel like they weren’t just a number.

Finally reaching the last few names on his list, his voice stalled when he reached the second to last name:

“Dean Winchester.”   

The younger man slung his bag across his shoulder and ambled down the stairs towards the desk.   Castiel admires his slightly bowlegged gate and fleetingly wondered if a certain part of Dean’s anatomy possibly caused this phenomenon. 

As Dean approached the desk, Castiel felt his heart speed up a bit. _“Don’t be ridiculous.  You are nothing to this man and you definitely cannot date a student.  Christ sake’s get it together_. _”_

“So, we meet again Mr. Winchester,” Castiel smiled in a manner which he hoped wasn’t betraying the inappropriate behavior of his heart and…well, his dick. 

“Looks like it Professor Novak,” Dean said, checking his name off the list.  “I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other than we originally thought.”

“Apparently.”

“Well, I’ll see you around Professor,” Dean said quietly, raising his intensely green eyes to meet Castiel’s gaze.  He smiled, walked up the stairs and out of the lecture hall.

 _“Shit.”_ Castiel thought as he watched Dean’s retreating form, focusing particularly on how nicely those jeans looked on his ass. _“Shit. Shit. Shit.”_

He made a mental note to himself to stop by the coffee shop on his way home tonight.                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how touched I am that people are actually reading this. I'm going to try and update the story at least once a week until it is completed. A special shout out to StarryEyedLover for graciously betaing my work and providing me with the most hysterical commentary a girl could ask for. 
> 
> Also, if you're at all interested, you can follow my SPN blog here: http://casismyhomeboy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again! All y'all are wonderful!


	5. Chapter 5

Red.  Red and hot. 

That’s all Dean can feel as he walks out of the lecture hall. 

Professor Novak.  Professor Castiel Novak. 

It was all Dean could do to not walk down those steps and make this morning’s wet dream a reality.

Castiel had definitely dressed to impress that morning.  Black trousers that hugged everything just right, crisp white dress shirt, charcoal gray waistcoat, and a dark blue tie that complimented his intensely blue eyes.

“Dammit,” Dean muttered as he walked out of the arts building, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

+

Castiel walked into his office and swung the door shut. Flopping into his desk chair as he dropped his bag to the floor, he covered his eyes with one hand.   

Those eyes.  Brilliant, almost unworldly, green.  It was enough to make Castiel feel weak in the knees.

But he was his student.  For the next three and a half months. 

“Dammit,” Castiel muttered as he logged onto his desktop computer and prepared for his next class.

+

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Dean.  He attended the rest of his classes, most of which ended after the syllabus was gone over. 

He ate lunch with Chuck, worked for a few hours in the automotive lab, and headed to work for his 4:00 shift.  It was a short shift since they were only open until 7:00 but both Anna and Charlie had evening classes so Dean came to their rescue.  The shop was slow on Monday nights so he’d spend the majority of his evening getting a jump start on his classes.  This was his last year at the university and he wanted it to go well.  Sam may have been the brains of the family but Dean was certainly not unintelligent.  He was good with his hands and was a whiz with mechanics.  Bobby had often mentioned handing the auto body shop over to Dean once he graduated and Dean wanted to be sure to prove to both Bobby and himself that he could handle the job. 

The bells above the door jingled as Dean arrived for the shift.  The two redheaded women behind the counter turned and smiled as he walked behind the counter.

“Hey there cowboy,” Charlie greeted him.  “How was your first day?”

“Yes Dean,” Anna added, “Learn anything interesting?  All of your professors to your liking?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, “You talked to Chuck today didn’t you?”

Charlie smirked and pushed her glasses up her nose, “A little birdy may have told us that Trench-Coat was a music professor and that you just happen to be taking a music class.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Alright yeah Dr. Novak my professor.  It’s a big class and I’m just one student.  It’s not a big deal.”

Anna and Charlie exchanged looks. 

“Will you two knock it off?  I don’t know why this is of such interest to you,” Dean said, trying desperately not to blush.

“Okay Dean, we’ll just ignore the fact that you pined after the guy all summer.  You’re about as subtle as a ton of bricks,” Anna pointed out, pulling her apron over her head.  “Come on Charlie, we better go if we’re going to get a decent spot in the yoga room.”

“Oooo yes, that instructor has an ass that won’t quit.  She will be mine,” Charlie cooed and quickly grabbed her bag. 

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes, “Incorrigible this one.” 

Dean waved to the two women as they departed, pulled on his apron, and looked around the quiet coffee shop.  The sun was filtering in the windows, the iPod was playing Kansas, and shop was empty. 

Dean smiled contentedly and pulled out his laptop.  He figured he’d get a start on the essay for Professor Novak’s class.  He got butterflies even thinking about that class. 

_“Nice Winchester.  Way to be a 14 year old girl.”_

Dean has been typing for about a half hour when the door bells jingled.  Dean looked up from his computer.

 _“This is not happening.”_   

 

 

+

“That’s all for today everyone.  Please read the first two chapters for Wednesday and come prepared to discuss the impact that Paganini had on virtuoso culture during the Romantic era,” Castiel announced.

This being his last class of the day, Castiel began packing up his bag once the last student departed.

“Excellent lecture Professor Novak.  I think you’re off to a strong start,” said a British voice, startling him.

Turning around, he saw Dr. Crowley descending the lecture hall stairs.  The older professor was smiling but still managed to shake up Castiel’s nerves.

“T-thank you Dr. Crowley,” Castiel stuttered.  “I didn’t realize you were sitting in.”

“I was passing by on my way to the office and thought I would see how our newest addition was settling in,” Crowley replied.  “Are you heading back towards your office Professor?”

Castiel nodded, picked up his bag, and followed the man out of the lecture hall, snapping off the lights as they exited the room. 

“I apologize if I startled you Castiel,” Crowley continued as they walked towards their department offices. “I do want you to know that I am available to you if you need any assistance this semester.  Don’t believe all the rumors you may hear.  I am a hard-ass no doubt but I assure you I only unleash the dark side if I don’t believe a colleague is pulling their weight or is guilty of some sort of infraction.” 

Castiel relaxed a little, “Thank you Dr. Crowley.  I feel today went well overall. We’ll have to see how the rest of the week goes.”

Crowley smiled as the two men reached Castiel’s office door.  “Well Novak, I hope that upbeat attitude continues.  I’ll have my secretary email you to schedule lunch this week.”  Crowley clapped Castiel on the shoulder and sauntered off to his office at the end of the hall.

Castiel smiled to himself as he stepped into his office, grabbed his trench coat, and locked up for the evening. 

While the day had been a bit of a whirlwind, Castiel hadn’t forgotten his plans to swing by the coffee shop that evening.  He smiled as he remembered how gorgeous the younger man’s ass had looked as he had quickly exited the lecture hall. 

Arriving at Books & Brew Castiel brought the Jeep to a stop, surreptitiously checked his hair in the rearview mirror and headed inside. 

The bells above the door jingled as Castiel entered and the sandy blond head bent over the laptop snapped up, green eyes wide as the man in the doorway came into focus.

Castiel smiled and made his way to the counter as Dean quickly shut his laptop and hopped off his stool, “So Mr. Winchester, we meet again.” Castiel said.

+

Dean blushed faintly and Castiel smiled. 

“Hey Professor.  Didn’t think we’d be seeing much of you around here,” Dean replied.

“Oh I thought I’d stop by for some tea to go.  The week just started but I still have quite a bit to prepare for the rest of the week,” Castiel explained. 

Dean’s brain whirred, “ _Jesus Christ Winchester, he’s just a guy.  Just man up and talk like a human being.”_

Dean finally smiled at Castiel, “Well Professor I think I can help you with that.  What can I get ya?  And it’s on the house; call it a celebration of the first day of the semester.”

_“Good job Winchester.  You can do this.”_

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush, “You don’t have to do that Dean.  And please, when we’re not in class, feel free to call me Castiel.”

“Nah, it’s not a problem Cas.  I’m just trying to bribe you for a passing grade.”

Castiel’s blush deepened at the newly bestowed nickname, “I don’t foresee you not passing the class.  I think you were one of the few students actually listening to my lecture this morning.”

“It’s music dude, how can you not pay attention?”

“It would seem that since this is a single credit survey course that many of your classmates believe they can skate by with little to no work.  I think it’s a fair warning to say that will not be the case,” Cas replied, his eyes darkening. 

Dean found himself intrigued by the passion with which the professor spoke.  “I already started the essay for next week,” Dean assured him, opening his laptop and turning the screen towards Cas.

Cas swung his bag over his head and placed in on the floor as he perched himself on a stool at the bar.  “I reiterate my previous statement.  I doubt any of your classmates will begin this until the zero hour.”

“It’s slow here on Monday nights, I figured I could at least start on it,” Dean shrugged turning the computer back towards him.

“You’re older than most of the students in the class aren’t you,” Cas suddenly blurted out.  Embarrassed, he immediately dropped his eyes to the counter and fiddled with his hands.

 _“Nice one slick.  Just stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,”_ Cas mentally chided himself. 

The sound of Dean’s laughter was not what he had intended to hear.

“Christ man you are not one for subtlety are you?  Yeah, I’m in my late 20s.  Took some time off to help my little brother pay for school.  He’s the brains of the family.” Dean replied, leaning his forearms the counter, closing the space between him and the professor.

“That’s very good of you Dean,” Cas said quietly, returning his gaze to the brilliant green eyes before him.

 “It wasn’t a big deal,” Dean said, waving his hand as if to shoo away the praise.  “I wasn’t all that motivated to do anything and the kid is a certified genius.  He’s finishing up his law degree out in California.”

 _“So not only is the man gorgeous, he’s good-hearted,”_ Cas thought to himself. _“Nothing like developing an infatuation with a student, Castiel.  I am sure that your department head would qualify teacher-student relationships as an ‘infraction.’ Keep it in your pants Novak.”_

“It is still a very selfless gesture and I’m sure he appreciates it Dean.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean smiled.  “Since we’re asking blunt questions, you just moved to the area right?” 

“Yes.  I moved here at the beginning of August.  I took the position at the University very last minute…I, uh, well, I had just dealt with a messy breakup and the timing was right,” Cas answered, ducking his head again.

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to pry,” Dean apologized as Cas was obviously uncomfortable about the topic.  “Let me grab you that tea, any specific type trip your trigger?”

Castiel returned his eyes to Dean’s, “Can you make a London Fog?”

Dean smiled, “Anything you want dude.”

 _“Dude!?  We’re back to being 14?”_ Dean mentally kicked himself.

Quickly turning away from Castiel, Dean grabbed a milk steamer from the fridge and busied himself making the drink.

Castiel smiled to himself as he watched Dean move around the coffee equipment.  As Dean stretched his arms above him to reach for a canister of tea Cas saw a strip of exposed skin between the waistband of his jeans and his t-shirt and felt his face flush red as his mind raced with inappropriate thoughts of what the rest of that lightly tanned skin looked like...

Dean turned back to Cas and placed the drink on the counter.  “One London Fog for Professor Novak,” he announced, giving the older man a triumphant grin. 

Castiel, still frazzled by the dirty scenarios playing out in his brain, stuttered a “Thank you” and quickly picked up his bag.  “I’ll see you in class Mr. Winchester,” he said quickly, his voice just this side of thick.  He managed a quick brilliant smile and waved as he walked out the door.

Once he was safely inside the Jeep he took a sip from his drink and groaned at the heavenly combination of bergamot and vanilla and felt a sudden rush of blood that made his trousers become uncomfortably tight.

 _“Well done, Novak, well done.  Pop a boner over a fucking cup of tea just because it was made by a gorgeous man, who’s your student.  Not at all pathetic,”_ Cas thought to himself, scrubbing his hand over his face and starting the ignition. 

This was going to be a long, long semester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers I am so sorry this took so long. School and writer's block ganged up on me. But, everything is better and I promise I'll have chapters up more quickly so hang in there! I promise I haven't abandoned these two dorks, I have plans for them. ..::evil smile::..
> 
> And thank you again for the comments, the kudos, and for reading, it really means a lot! 
> 
> Check out my SPN Tumbrl if you're so inclined: tumblr.com/casismyhomeboy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking me so long to update. I'm finishing up my final semester before student teaching and, unfortunately for our two idiots in this AU, my school works comes first. Sadly I probably won't post any major updates until into May but here's a short-shot to tide you over!

“How was the rest of your day?” Chuck asked, looking up from his computer, as Dean threw his keys on the table and flopped down on the couch next to his roommate. 

“Interesting,” Dean muttered as he grabbed the remote from Chuck and began flipping through the channels.

Chuck tilted his head, “I thought Monday nights were quiet?”

“It was.  But my music professor stopped in just before we closed,” Dean replied, continuing to stare at the television, avoiding Chuck’s eye. 

“Oh please tell me that Trench-Coat is your music professor,” Chuck laughed.

Dean sighed, “Yes Chuck, Trench-Coat is my professor.  His name is Castiel Novak and please don’t make this a big deal out of this.”

“I would if you weren’t turning seven shades of red right now.” Chuck smirked.

“Dude, I’m exhausted I’m not going to do this with you right now,” Dean grumbled and pushed himself off the couch.  “I’m going to bed.”

“Dean it’s 8:00.”

“Yeah and some of us unlucky bastards had class early this morning.”

Throwing the remote back to Chuck, Dean walked to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and went to his room.

The early morning start in addition the long day of classes on top of work was catching up to Dean.  Scrubbing his hand over his face to clear his head, he flipped on the ceiling fan to break up the late summer heat that blanketed the room. 

Pulling his t-shirt off over his head and sliding out of his jeans, Dean opted to forego his usual nighttime attire and flopped onto his back on top of his blankets. 

The fact that Dean had enrolled in a music survey class wasn’t actually all that out of the ordinary, at least not to himself.

Dean had never been one for feelings and sharing, that was Sammy’s department.  The countless chick-flick moments Sam had subjected Dean to during the time Sam was trying to date his fiancé nearly killed Dean.

But, every night without fail, Dean would spend at least an hour lying in the dark with his fancy over-the-ear headphones (which he had saved up for what seemed like months), and his beat-up old iPod listening to music to clear his head.

He went through phases.  Sometimes he would listen to all his Zeppelin albums over and over again for weeks on end.  Sometimes he would branch out of his classic rock comfort zone and listen to bands like Bon Iver (which had made him tear up on more than one occasion, not that he would _ever_ admit that to anyone) and punk bands from Chicago (especially when he had had one too many drinks).

Tonight, he decided to queue up something to help channel some of the…frustration he was left dealing with from his encounter with Cas. 

Dean may or may not have had a playlist created for just such an occasion.

As Dean laid back and let the music and lyrics wash across his mind. 

He tried very hard to not think back to his dream from the night previous and how fuckin’ sexy Castiel had looked in class this morning.  How passionate he was about the subject he taught, not only during the lecture but also in the coffee shop that night. 

As Dean’s mind wandered he wondered about the relationship Cas had mentioned at the shop.  It was obviously an uncomfortable topic for the professor and Dean was curious whether said relationship was with a man or a woman.  Dean didn’t want to make assumptions and wind up being disappointed.  He’d had enough of that in his life in the past.

As the iPod shuffles through the tracks in the playlist, Dean’s mind continued its wandering journey to the filthiest scenarios he could think of involving Professor Novak, that outfit, and the desk in the front of the classroom.

The thoughts found Dean running a hand over his stomach, toying with the waistband of his boxers.  Turning his head slightly, he saw the light still on in the living room and the sound of whatever horrible reality show Chuck put on as background noise while he wrote. 

Satisfied that his roommate was otherwise occupied, Dean slowly slid his hand towards his aching cock. 

Dean hissed as he wrapped his fingers around his swollen length, precome already beading at the tip.

As he slowly worked his hand up and down, Dean imagined how Cas’s deep voice would sound moaning in his ear.  How it would feel to have the Professor’s brilliant blue-eyes boring into his, to have the other man’s lips on his, to feel those lean muscular legs tangled in his. 

Dean could feel that this session was not long for this world.  As the rhythm of his hand became more erratic, his grip tighter, Dean felt the familiar coil of orgasm building in his stomach.   

Dean’s imagination scrambled to build the image of what Cas must look like naked.  How the lightly tanned skin of his arms spread to his chest, how the white of the dress shirt Castiel had been wearing silhouetted the lithe muscles of a runner’s physique.

And then Dean’s mind ventured south, to how Cas’s cock might look, swollen and heavy; what it might feel like to have his lips wrapped around it.

That.  That image did Dean in.  With a choked-off groan, Dean came over the top of his hand, panting slightly. 

As Dean stared at the ceiling, collecting himself, he listened to the lyrics coming through his headphones:

 

You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love  
  
Her eyes  
She's on the dark side  
Neutralize  
Every man in sight  
  
To love you, love you, love you ...   
  
You are my angel  
Come from way above  
  
To love you, love you, love you ...

 

Dean groaned and hauled himself up from the bed to clean himself off. 

 _“Got it this bad for the Professor already Winchester?”_ He mental chided himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SurlyCat for helping me out with the music! She's a wonderfully amazing writer and all y'all should read her stuff if you haven't stumbled across it already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am for how long this took me. I had a really horrible bout of writer's block in addition to a very busy personal life for the last several months. I have not orphaned this story, I promise you. 
> 
> As an apology, here is some smut and a small promise that I will do my best to update once a month. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading those of you who have stuck with me.

Chapter Seven

Cas sang along with the radio whenever he was in the car.  He programmed a lot of stations in and would frequently flip between them, depending on his mood.  Today, it was trashy pop music. 

He was happy.  The semester was progressing well.  He felt more comfortable within his department, especially after sharing few lunches with Crowley.  Castiel was also pleased to see that his prediction about Dean’s intelligence had been correct.  The first essay Dean had written reflecting on a track that has influenced his life was not only well-written, but deeply introspective for a man who spent the majority of his life around vehicles and had barely graduated high school.

Cas may or may not have been spending an inordinate amount of time at the coffee shop.  Dean wasn’t always there, but it was always a pleasant experience when he was.  Granted he spent most of his time there grading essays and monitoring online discussion in the class forum, but as he would get ready to leave, he and Dean would always spend a few minutes exchanging pleasantries, talking about the classes from that week. 

This particular October day found Cas parking the Jeep at Books & Brew.  That morning’s class had handed in their midterm assignments and he had a very long weekend of grading ahead of him.  The University was on a small fall break to help break up the time between the beginning of the semester and Thanksgiving Recess so Professor Novak found himself the lone patron of Books & Brew.

The bells above the door jingled but you never had known it.  Music was blaring from the store’s stereo system and Cas walked in to see Charlie and Dean, armed with wooden spoons, singing at the top of their lungs. 

Cas eased the door shut as not to disturb the impromptu concert taking place.  He stood in the doorway and listened, immediately identifying the song as the beginning Bruce Springsteen’s “Thunder Road.”

He watched, head tilted, as the two young baristas sang along, completely oblivious to the fact they had a customer.  Dean grabbed Charlie and held him against her as he danced and sang along.  As he spun Charlie out of his arms, Dean spotted Castiel standing the doorway, smiling.

Both Dean and Charlie stopped short and stared at the professor, music still blaring.  Charlie recovered first, blushing while quickly turning down the stereo. 

Dean cleared his throat, turning a very attractive shade of pink, “Hey Professor…uh…sorry about that.”

Cas smiled, “Absolutely no need to apologize you two.  You are taking to a professor of music after all.”  He pushed off the door and walked up to the counter. 

Charlie was smirking as he approached the register, “Can I get you the usual Professor?” she asked, tapping buttons on the screen.

“How many times am I going to have ask you all to call me Castiel?  As long as we’re not within the walls of the University, I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t,” he asked, stealing a glance in Dean’s direction.  Cas was surprised when Dean held his gaze and smirked.

His stomach fluttered and it was the professor’s turn to blush. Charlie smirked, “Sure thing Castiel,” she replied turning to the bar to begin prepping Castiel’s drink. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Sticking around here for break Cas?”  Dean had no problem calling him by his first name, especially since had been silently moaning it every night for the past month. 

“Yes, I have quite a few midterms to grade between your seminar and the other two that just handed them in today.  If you two were planning on closing up early, I can take that to go,” Cas replied, glancing around the empty room. 

Charlie jumped to answer, “No!  It’s completely fine.  I was going to cut out a little early but I’m sure Dean-o here wouldn’t mind keeping you company.”

Dean glared at Charlie, torn between being thankful for the possibility of uninterrupted time with Castiel and her less than subtle delivery. 

Cas glanced between the two baristas and shrugged, “If Dean doesn’t mind, I do get less distracted here than at my apartment.  I’m sure I wouldn’t stay longer than an hour.”

“Well then that settles it,” Charlie replied, sliding a mug to Castiel.  She turned to slid her apron over her head, grabbed her bag, and all but bolted from the door.  “Have fun boys!” she called and threw Dean a wink.

+

There was something different about this grading session.  No other customers had come in after Charlie left so Dean and Cas found themselves completely alone in the shop, an occurrence they had not yet encountered. Even on the nights when Cas stayed until close, there was at least one other person around whether it was a coworker of Dean’s or a straggling student in need to a caffeine fix. 

Cas also couldn’t bring himself to sit at his usual table.  He usually sat in the back corner of the room at a table large enough for him, his laptop, his papers, and his tea. But tonight, in this empty room, the space felt gigantic.  So, Cas decided to take advantage of the scarcity of customers and set up shop at the bar.

Dean felt the difference.  When Cas sat at his table, Dean could watch him more covertly, often spending several minutes at a time admiring the professor.  He would often find his mind wandering as Castiel chewed on his pen, picturing how his lips would feel against his own, what would happen if Dean got up the courage to lock to door, flip over the close sign, and fulfill the catalogue of dirty scenarios he had saved in his mind.

But tonight, with Cas a mere twelve inches from him, Dean was on edge. 

Dean jumped with every sigh from Cas, he flinched at every pen click.  It was all he could do to not turn up the music louder and keep typing his newest essay assignment. 

“You like Springsteen?”

Dean whipped his head up from the computer screen and looked at Cas.

“Yeah.  My dad liked him a lot so I grew up listening to him.”

“I’m a fan of his older stuff, not so much his newest few ventures,” Cas replied, his eyes locking with Dean’s.

“Agreed.  Nothing can compare to Born to Run as an album.”

“You know he wouldn’t even exist without Dylan.”

“I wouldn’t say that necessarily.  I think Springsteen’s lyrics speak more to the people then Dylan’s.  He gets a little too out there, especially once he hits the 1980’s.”

“Are you sure you’re not the one who should be teaching this class Mr. Winchester?” Cas teased, his eyes darkening.

Dean thought it was just the change of the light.  But when he looked closely at Cas, he saw the gleam in the professor’s eyes. 

Dean walked to the iPod dock and queued up a song.  A quiet violin and piano line came from the speakers.

Cas’s brow furrowed as Dean walked out from behind the counter towards the door. 

Dean flipped the sign to “Closed” and locked the door.  If anything was going to happen, this was the time and Dean wasn’t going to miss his chance.

He flipped off the main lights, leaving just the dim lights from the table and floor lamps scattered throughout the room.

Dean walked up to the bar and slid into the stool next to the professor, turning to face him. 

“If you tell me this song doesn’t speak to you on some deeper level, I will drop your class Monday morning,” Dean teased, leaning forward and closing the space between the two of them.

Castiel, not one to back down from a challenge, ran his tongue around the cap of his red pen.

Suddenly Dean found Cas’s face much closer to his, their lips nearly touching. 

“I’ve forgotten more about how this song has affected me than you’ll ever know boy,” he growled, the sound shooting straight to Dean’s cock as he felt Cas’s breath against his parted lips.  

The two men stared at one another, pupils blown wide with lust.  Castiel made the first move, crushing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean moaned against Cas’s lips and darted his tongue between the parted lips against his.  He reached up and twisted his fingers in that dark, messy hair he has dreamt about for so many weeks, pulling Cas in closer. 

Cas hummed happily.  Apparently he hadn’t had his signals crossed. 

The two broke apart, panting slightly. 

“I don’t think your boss would particularly appreciate you fraternizing on the clock,” Cas chuckled darkly, running his hand across the obvious erection in Dean’s jeans.

Dean closed his eyes, inhaling sharply at the contact. “W…we..well,” he stuttered, “If certain customer’s would leave, I’d be able to close up shop.”

Cas smirked and began stacking up the essays in front of him. “I think that can be arranged.  What left do you have to do to close up?” He asked nonchalantly. 

Dean stared at the professor, “Umm…I just need to flush out the espresso machine and close out the register.”

“Let me help.”

“Okay.”

Dean walked behind the counter, Castiel not far behind.

As Dean turned to press a few buttons and run some water through the machine he felt Cas behind him. 

Cas ran his hands across Dean’s chest, his stomach, and down to the waistband of his jeans.  Dean could feel Cas’s cock pressed up against his ass.

“So Winchester,” Castiel rumbled in Dean’s ear. “What would you say about coming back and helping me grade these essays?”

Dean moaned, dropped his head back against Cas’s shoulder and ground his ass against Cas’s cock.  “I think I can do that,” he replied breathlessly.  “But…huughnn…can you let me finish this without you?”

Cas laughed against Dean’s neck, “Sure.”

+

Dean had never counted money so quickly in his life.  He bolted down the few steps to the basement safe, pounded in the code, threw the deposit bag in, and slammed the door shut.

When he returned, he found Castiel standing at the door, trench coat buttoned, bag thrown across his chest, “Ready?”

“Forever,” Dean blurted and blushed.

Cas smiled and unlocked the door. 

They found themselves in the parking lot Dean’s gorgeous Impala next to Cas’s Jeep.

“How about you drive me home in that gorgeous beast of yours,” Cas suggested, knocking gently against Dean’s shoulder.

“Sure, but what about your car?”

“I can always walk over tomorrow.  I only live a few blocks away.”

Dean smiled at Cas, spun his keys around his finger, and started for the car with Cas close behind.

Dean slid behind the wheel as Cas climbed in the passenger’s side.  Dean fired up his baby and took a moment, as he always did, to relish how the motor purred.  Glancing over at his passenger he found Cas gazing at him intently, those bright blue eyes sparkling. “Lead the way Professor,” Dean murmured quietly over the sound of the engine.  

“Take a right out of here and then take the next left at the four-way stop, it’s the building on the right two blocks up,” Cas directed, sliding across the seat, again closing the distance between the two of them.

Dean shifted into park and started the short drive to Castiel’s apartment. 

Try as he might to focus on the road and not the heat and desire radiating from the man next to him, Dean couldn’t help but fight the urge to slip his hand between Cas’s legs, gently grazing the strained bulge in the other man’s dress trousers. 

It was Cas’s turn to moan as he threw his head back against the seat and bucked up against Dean’s palm. “Couldn’t wait until we got there huh?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t come down to the front of this lecture hall and do this in front of the entire seminar Professor,” Dean replied and turned into the guest parking lot in front of Cas’s building.  Turning off the engine and pulling the keys, Dean looked over at Cas who looked pretty undone. 

They looked at one another for a moment and then turned to exit the vehicle. 

Cas lead the way inside the lobby of his building and into the elevator.  He punched the fourth floor button and immediately found Dean’s lips against his.  For once, Cas was pleased that this was the slowest elevator known to man.  Cas parted Dean’s lips with his tongue and swiped it against Dean’s teeth.  The kiss deepened and the two men broke apart as the doors dinged and slid open. 

Cas fished his keys out of his bag as Dean kissed his nape of his neck.  “Okay you have to stop or we won’t ever get inside,” Cas scolded as he fumbled with the key in the lock.  Dean chuckled.

Once inside, Cas threw his bag across the couch, not bothering to flip on the lights.  He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him through the apartment to the bedroom. 

Cas clicked on the dim bedside lamp and turned to Dean who was gazing at him as if he hung the stars which is how Dean felt at this moment.

“I know this seems very sudden,” Cas explained “But I assure you this is not something I do lightly.  I’ve felt a connection to you since that afternoon we met in the grocery store.  If you feel uncomfortable about this, I understand.”  He cast his eyes downward, the brashness and cockiness he exhibited earlier completely erased.

Dean smiled gently and walked towards Cas.  Taking the other man’s lightly stubbled face in his hands, Dean kissed him softly.  “I’ve wanted this since you first showed up at the coffee shop with that ridiculous trench coat during the hottest week of the summer.  I’m not doing this for a better grade if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Cas stepped back.  “Dean,” he replied. “You are easily the most intelligent student in that seminar.  You would make an A even if you put in half of the work you do.”

“Well, then it’s settled,” Dean smiled again and began kissing Castiel in earnest. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him down on to the bed.  Rolling on top of him, Cas bent his head down and began kissing down Dean’s neck.  Dean moaned and threaded his fingers in Cas’s hair as Cas’s fingers found their way to the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and began to pull it up, kissing Dean’s soft stomach. 

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and made quick work of the button’s on Cas’s shirt.  The feeling of Cas’s skin against his own sent a new wave of arousal to Dean’s dick and he bucked his hips up, seeking friction against the thigh Cas has between Dean’s knees. 

Cas slowly dragged his tongue across Dean’s nipples, causing a louder moan to tumble from Dean’s lips.

“You’ve done this before right Cas?  This isn’t weird for you?” Dean suddenly asked, quietly.

“Dean, I ended a two year relationship with another man before I took the position at the University, so yes, this is familiar territory.  Why?  Is this a first for you?” Cas countered, suddenly concerned. 

“No,” Dean replied.  “No this is not a first for me.”

“Well, glad that’s settled,” Cas grinned and sat up, straddling Dean’s waist.

Cas reached down and undid the buckle of Dean’s belt and began sliding the jeans down to Dean’s ankles. 

Cas could see Dean’s cock straining against the confines of his boxers, a dark spot of precome already leaking from the head.  Cas raised himself up so Dean could finish pushing his jeans off and onto the floor.

Thoroughly pleased with the mostly naked man beneath him, Cas inventoried Dean’s lightly freckled skin as he slid his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor to rest with Dean’s clothing. 

Dean drew in a breath.  He has expected Cas to look good, but damn, this is better than he could have hoped for.  Lean muscle as far as the eye could see.  Cas was in great shape, lithe without being skinny.  And definitely not weak Dean observed as Cas pinned Dean’s arms above his head and licked up his neck.

“Are you comfortable with this,” Cas rumbled in Dean’s ear.

No way Cas could have guessed that Dean has a kink for being dominated.  Having to provide for him and his brother, to constantly take responsibility, drained him.  He welcomed the opportunity to allow someone else to completely take over.

Dean nodded and felt Cas nip his earlobe.  “I need a yes or a no Winchester.”

“Yes…hughnn…yeeessss,” Dean moaned, arching up against Cas’s ass. 

“Okay,” Cas replied and began slowly, almost torturously working his hands down Dean’s body. 

Once Cas reached Dean’s groin he wrapped his fist loosely around Dean’s heavy cock, pumping slowly. 

“I need you to tell me what you want Dean,” Cas breathed, watching as Dean arched his neck, eyes closed.

“I…oh god Cas…want you inside me.  Want to feel your balls banging against my ass,” Dean groaned, eyes still closed.   

“Are you sure you can handle this?”

Dean’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Castiel’s belt clattering to the floor and the zipper of his pants being pulled down. Dean eyes fell on Cas’s fist wrapped around his own cock, thumb smearing the precome that had beaded at the tip all the while slowly pumping Dean’s throbbing cock. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean breathed and felt his dick grow even harder.  Cas continued to surprise.  His cock was thick and heavy, just a shy smaller than Dean’s own.  “I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Cas grinned and leaned over to the nightstand, his hand never leaving Dean’s cock.  He reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

He placed these next to Dean’s head and made quick work of removing both his dress trousers and boxers as Dean wiggled his way out of his own boxers. 

Taking a moment to revel in the glory of the now completely naked and hard Dean Winchester in his bed, Cas clicked open the lube and poured some onto his fingers.

“Ready?” He asked Dean.

Dean nodded, biting his lower lip.

Cas slowly ran a finger across Dean’s hole.  Dean hissed as he felt the cold lube on Cas’s finger.  Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss to Dean’s lips.  He slowly inserted a finger into Dean, gently moving it in and out.

Dean writhed under him, his hips bucking against Cas’s fist still jacking him off. 

“How’s that Dean?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“So good baby,” Dean replied, lost in the moment.

Cas slowly added a second finger, scissoring Dean open until he was able to add a third fingers.

“So good for me Dean, “Cas murmured against Dean’s lips.  “Can’t wait to get my dick inside you.”

“Please Cas,” Dean panted.  “Please.  I’m ready. Oooh god…”

Cas removed his fingers and tore open the condom wrapper. 

Dean leaned up and took the condom from Cas, slowly rolling it down the other man’s now neglected cock, pumping it a few times.  Cas moaned loudly. 

“Jesus Cas,” Dean whimpered. 

Cas grinned wickedly, “You haven’t heard anything yet baby.”  Cas grabbed Dean’s calves and put them over his shoulders.  He lined his cock up with Dean’s waiting entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Cas nearly lost it at the sound Dean made as he bottomed out, cock brushing again Dean’s prostate. 

“Move,” Dean groaned.  “Oh god Cas, please move.”

Cas began to thrust, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed until his cock was hammering into Dean, he balls slapping against Dean’s ass. 

The room was filled with the sounds of Cas’s cock and Dean’s moans. 

Cas felt the curling of arousal beginning in his stomach.

“Come with me Dean,” Cas ordered as he grasped Dean’s cock, both his hips and fist beginning to stutter erratically. 

Dean cried out as Cas continued to nail his prostate and feverishly fisted his dick. 

Suddenly Cas cried out as he felt himself spilling into Dean.  He felt the warm liquid of Dean’s orgasm erupting over his fist as Dean cried out “Castiel” a moment later. 

Working Dean through the aftershocks, Cas leaned down and kissed Dean gently, running his clean hand through Dean’s short hair.

Dean hummed happily, glancing down sleepily at the mess on his stomach and Cas’s fist.

“Apparently I need to challenge your authority more often Cas,” Dean replied with a smile.

Cas grinned and smacked a kiss to Dean’s lips before leaning down to grab a shirt to clean up the mess they had created.

“Do you mind staying here tonight?” Cas asked quietly as he cleaned off Dean’s abdomen.

“Of course not,” Dean replied. 

Cas threw the now besmirched t-shirt towards his laundry hamper.  Pulling the covers over himself and Dean he clicked off the lamp and felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist, legs tangled together.

“Thank you Professor Novak,” Dean whispered sleepily in Cas’s ear.

“You’re welcome Mr. Winchester.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough to appease the masses. Be kind as this is my first time writing this level of smut. 
> 
> Thanks again folks, I'll try not to leave you hanging as long this next time.


End file.
